While Angelina is Away
by Alcoholic Semen Thrower
Summary: george has difficulty getting roxanne to settle down, so he floos his mother.


George had no idea what he was doing. He had tried every bloody thing to try and stop his daughter from crying but nothing seemed to work. He tried softy bouncing her, he tried feeding her, he even tried putting her down for a nap. But nothing seemed to calm her down. Finally resorting to his last option, he asked a three-year-old Roxanne, "Do you want me to get Mummy?" Angelina was off with some of her girlfriends, shopping. She said she needed some time with her friends before the new arrival came. Roxanne softly shook her head in disagreement. "Then what shall I do with you?" George said, obviously exasperated. He slowly started to pace back and forth, not quite sure what to do. After a few seconds, he finally thought of what Roxanne might want. He had no idea why he hadn't thought of it before. "Roxy, love, do you want Grandma?" he asked as he looked down at his daughter, whom was still crying. Roxanne had always seemed to cooperate for her grandmother. It amazed both George and Angelina because whenever they couldn't get her to do things they wanted her to do, Molly could get her to do them.

"Granna?" Roxanne softly said as she thought about the question. After a few seconds, she softly nodded her head. "I want Granna," she added. George let out a sigh of relief. He was glad he had finally found something that would stop her from crying.

"Okay," he said as he smiled at Roxanne. "I'll floo her," he added as he set her down on the couch and walked towards the fireplace.

Throwing down a handful of floo powder and carefully pronouncing "The Burrow," George stuck his head into the flaming green fire. When he saw his mother come into view, he couldn't have been any happier and it showed.

"Why are you so happy to see me?" Molly asked, noticing how happy George looked.

"Because you seem to be the only person that will stop Roxanne from crying and you're, luckily, home," he said. Molly softly laughed. She had been told quite a few times by George and Angelina that she was always the one that could make Roxanne do things when they couldn't but it still made her laugh.

"Do you wanna bring her over or...?" she asked.

"Can you come over here?" George asked. "Angelina would kill me if she came home and neither one of us was here."

"Of course, I'll be there in five minutes," Molly said. George sighed. It wasn't a depressed sigh, though. It was one of happiness.

"Thank you so much," he said before stepping away from the fireplace.

"You're welcome," Molly said. She softly laughed as she stepped away from the fireplace, George following close behind.

After a few minutes, Molly apparated into George and Angelina's house. She was glad that she was able to help her kids. Especially when she felt as if she wasn't needed over the past few months.

"Granna!" Molly heard a voice call. A few seconds later, she felt Roxanne wrap her arms around her legs and practically run her over.

George, who had been standing next to Molly when she apparated in, grabbed his mother's elbow and stabilized her.

When Molly regained her balance, she kneeled down in front of Roxanne and embraced her into a loving hug. "Hi, sweetheart," she said as she picked her granddaughter up and set her on her hip.

"Hi, Granna," Roxy said as she cuddled close to Molly and rested her head on her chest.

Feeling Roxanne's burning forehead against her chest, Molly said, "Her head is burning." She wasn't sure if George had realized his daughter was sick. "You did know she was sick, didn't you?" She asked when she noticed George's worried face.

"No," he said as he shook his head, guilt coming across his face.

Molly rolled her eyes, "George, she's three years old. You should recognize a cold by now." She wasn't entirely serious but she did mean what she said.

"I know," he said, guilt evident in his voice, "but it didn't hit me until you said something. It's usually Angie that's here when she's sick."

Molly softly chuckled. "I'm going to go make her a potion," she said as she handed her granddaughter to her son. Roxanne then started to whimper when she watched her grandmother exit the room.

"Take her with you, please," George whined. "I don't think I can take her crying any more," he said.

"Merlin's beard," Molly said as she rolled her eyes, walked back to George and picked up Roxanne. "You've grown more and more like your father," she added. Despite George taking after her late twin brothers, he was so much like Arthur. Not only did they have the same eye color, they both didn't have a very high tolerance for sick kids (more like how much they cried when they were sick).

"What's that suppose to mean?" George asked. He tried to sound defensive but it wasn't too convincing.

"It's not a bad thing, love." Molly softly chuckled as she made her way back to the kitchen where she knew Angelina kept her potion ingredients.

A few minutes later, Molly walked back into the living room with Roxanne quietly drinking a sippy cup full of milk.

Seeing Roxanne quietly drinking her sippy cup, George gapped at both his daughter and his mother. "How... How did you do that?" he asked as he looked from his mother to his daughter and back again.

Molly laughed. "I didn't. She wanted it," she said as she sat down next to George on the couch.

"That's not fair," George whined as he rested his head in the crook of Molly's arm opposite of Roxanne.

"Life's not fair, sweetheart," Molly said as she wrapped her arm around George's shoulder.

"I know," he grumbled.

Everything was starting to hit George, the trying to get Roxanne to stop crying, the waking up in the middle of the night to a screaming fit of crying. He was starting to get sleepy. But he managed to stay awake long enough to ask if Roxanne was okay.

"How's she doing?" he asked her as he lifted his head and looked at his daughter.

"Absolutely fine," Molly replied as she moved her chest to the side so George could get a better look at Roxanne.

"Good," George said as he rested his head back into the crook of Molly's arm and feel asleep. Within minutes, Roxanne finished her sippy cup and fell asleep, the potion Molly had put in it kicking in.

Deciding that there was a good chance she wouldn't be getting up, Molly also feel asleep and the three Weasley's stayed asleep for a couple of blissful hours.


End file.
